


Letters For Honesty

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, tagged athemedu but athena doesn't actually appear tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: Djeeta gets a bunch of letters and delivers one to Medusa.
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Letters For Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write something short during gw downtime because I thought it was funny that the previous gw was fire and earth was right after but oop gw is over now so I guess there's this instead

The rain of letters on her head was the last thing Djeeta expected when she heard Halluel calling for her name. Or maybe she did, but underestimated exactly how much of it there would be.

"Oh!" Lyria luckily managed to avoid most of it while Vyrn flew out of the way in the nick of time. Good for him, since he would have been crushed. Not that Djeeta liked having things falling on her head, but with all things considered on the island and current monsters and primal beasts rampaging, it was much less painful than water.

"Oops! I didn't mean to do that!" Halluel smiled apologetically as she flew down to help Djeeta pick up the letters she'd inadvertently dropped. "It didn't, uh, seem like that much when I packed them all."

"That's okay, don't worry about it," Djeeta replied cheerfully. "Didn't you say you were just at the Grandcypher, though? It would have been fine to leave them there." She skimmed through all the envelopes as she picked them up. As her eyes caught on all the names, though, she was starting to realize there was a common link between all of them—

"Yeah, but they're actually all from your crew, to you. I think. They wanted to give you some extra support while you're stuck here on the island again." With a grin on her face, Halluel held out the stack she had picked up. "Don't tell anyone else about this, it's a special service from the APS to you!"

"Oh!" Lyria clapped her hands together, her smile going from ear to ear. "This is incredible! Everyone's so nice to us!"

"It is, but don't you think that's a bit too much?" Vyrn shuffled through some of the letters, smiling wryly. "I mean, we're gonna be back in a few days anyway, not like we were gonna be gone for a month!"

"I know, but isn't that just nice of them?" said Lyria.

"It is! It'll be great to go over them while we're resting up too." Djeeta agreed, unable to keep herself from smiling even despite Vyrn sighing in the background. She knew he was touched too even if he was giving everything a skeptic eye; they weren't best friends for nothing if she couldn't see past him.

Taking all the letters from everyone else, she organized everything into a neat pile for themselves to sort through later. "Who knows, maybe we'll find an apple somewhere."

"Don't even joke about that! Apples couldn't fit into there!" Vyrn paused, now peering down at the envelopes with a closer look. "... right?"

"Guess we'll just have to find out," Djeeta said with a laugh, turning away to walk back to their tent.

"Oh, wait! Before you go!" Halluel went through her parcels again and held out a different envelope. "I think there's a letter for one of your crewmates, but I don't know if you've got them with you right now. If not, we can always bring it back to the Grandcypher!"

Djeeta quickly scanned the letter, eyes lighting up with recognition at both sender and sendee. "Oh! Yeah, she's here with me." She took the letter, making sure to be careful. If even a scratch appeared on it, she knew that she'd never hear the end of it. "I'll be sure to pass it over to her. Thanks again for everything!"

After putting away everything, the three of them went off to deliver the final letter. The rest of the small group she had taken along were all scattered around the island, not too far from where Djeeta had set up camp. No doubt all the fighting tired out everyone to keep from being social with each other, but she spied Alexiel and Jessica around a fire and chatting with each other as Vira sat close, her brooding gaze distant but occasionally glancing up toward them when they seemed to include her in whatever it was they were talking about. Djeeta smiled at the sight and would have loved to join in with them, but the person they were trying to find wasn't there with the rest of them.

Normally, though, she _would_ have been there but right now, she wasn't. Then…

It was an easy enough task; all they had to do was look for Medusiana, and there really couldn't be anything easier than trying to find a giant purple serpent lurking around.

Lounging atop Medusiana's giant head was Medusa, one arm behind her head with the other held out toward the sky, two amber orbs in her hands. Medusiana's giant eye looked toward them and she hissed, most likely to inform Medusa of their approach.

"Medusa!" Lyria was faster, calling out as she ran over while waving to her. Medusa yelped as she jolted upright. Turning her head, Medusa scowled at them all.

"Hey! Don't surprise me like that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lyria's face fell slightly.

Medusa stared at her, eyes narrowed as her eyes roamed over the rest of them before she sighed. "Whatever, it's fine. Anyway, it's you three. What do you want?"

"Sheesh, what kind of greeting is that?" With his claws on his hips, Vyrn flew right in front of her face. "Listen, people like it when you greet them properly!"

"And snakes don't like it when you scare them!"

"I thought you said you weren't a snake!"

Medusa paused for a moment before hissing. "Shut up, dumb lizard!"

"What were you doing, Medusa?" Lyria asked, her eyes wandering over to Medusa's hands. "Were you talking to your sisters?"

"Something like that I guess." Medusa looked down at her sisters, her expression softening. "Since all those monsters and primal beasts are waking up, I thought maybe it'd help them too. They're not the same resonance though, so it's probably not doing anything."

Lyria smiled gently, holding out her hand toward Medusa's sisters. "I wouldn't say that, they feel really warm right now!"

"Hm…" Medusa's expression didn't change, but her tail, resting upon on Medusiana's head, began to wag slightly. "Maybe. I mean, it'll still take a long time for them to wake up anyway, and I wasn't expecting anything to really happen."

"I hope something did, though! And if they wake up, I'd like to meet them!"

"Hah?! Didn't you just hear what I said? They're gonna take a long time to wake up! That means _years_ , decades, maybe even over a century! You won't even be around for that long!"

"But if there's a chance for them to wake up before then!"

Medusa looked like she wanted to argue further but even she was no match to Lyria's smile and optimism. Sighing, Medusa's expression changed, a half smile on her face now. "Geez, what kind of skydweller…"

Tucking her sisters back into her pocket, Medusa looked out over the rest of them. The smile was gone from her face, and it looked more like she was trying to fight off her usual frown she had on when she had to deal with skydwellers. "A-anyway! Enough about that. What do you guys need?"

"Oh yeah." Djeeta held out the letter. "I got something from the APS for you."

Without even bothering to spare a glance at Djeeta's hand, Medusa sighed loudly and rolled onto her back again. She waved her hand dismissively. "If that's from Nezha, you can just leave that next to Medusiana then. I swear I told the geezer I'd be away for a mission though."

"Nezha?" Lyria checked the letter again. "That's not what it says. It's from..." she trailed off when she noticed Djeeta holding a hand to her lips and giving her a wink.

"Nah, it's not from Nezha." It was hard, trying not to sound amused as Djeeta spoke, but she had more than enough experience. Lyria giggled, catching onto what Djeeta was doing.

"... what." Medusa craned her head, looking at them suspiciously. "Why are you guys acting like that? Who's it from, then? Satyr?"

"Well..." Djeeta cleared her throat. "Looks like it's from Athena actually—"

Medusa flipped herself right side up, hopped off Medusiana, and snatched the letter right out of Djeeta's hand. It happened all so quickly that neither Djeeta or Lyria had a chance to blink.

"Argh! You should have just said that in the first place!" she cried out. Just as quickly as she had come down, she was already back up on Medusiana's head, her tail furiously waving behind her. The sound of paper tearing filled the air, Medusa already slicing off the top of the envelope with her claw.

"It didn't sound important," said Djeeta as innocently as she could.

"Impudent skydwellers!" Medusa sent them a glower before she pointedly made sure to turn away from them, trying to hide them from seeing the letter. Not that they could anyway, given how high up Medusa was on Medusiana's head, but Medusa had always been someone that valued her privacy. Medusiana's eye roamed over to them, as if to offer a small apology for Medusa's antics.

Whatever was written in that letter, though, had Medusa's tail waving all around in the air. Like an excited dog, Djeeta would have said, but she was sure Medusa would get upset about that comparison. Just as quickly as Djeeta had that thought, Medusa's tail abruptly froze in mid-air, like she was ready to attack.

"Gah!" Medusa exclaimed, moving her face forward in front of the letter, as if she couldn't believe what she was reading. "What is she saying, I'm not lonely at all!" she muttered angrily, her tail whipping even faster behind her.

"Bet she could make tornadoes with that," Vyrn whispered to Djeeta, the two of them giggling.

"What did she write in it?" Lyria asked, trying but failing to keep from looking too curious and nosy.

"Nothing," Medusa immediately answered, which couldn't be further from the truth. Instead, though, she spoke again. "Anyway, she made…" and here, she turned back around to them. There were new items in her hands now, and she leaned down to hold it out for them. "Here, these are for you apparently."

"Whoa! What are these?" Vyrn flew up to her hand and took the items, bringing it down the others.

"Not sure, she said something about some kind of protective charm for you all. Apparently the other members of the crew were making them and she joined in." Medusa turned to look at Djeeta, gesturing vaguely. "Those are probably in all those other letters you've gotten then. She mentioned those. You're gonna probably haven a bunch of them."

"Oh?" Djeeta lifted one of them up. It didn't seem like much, a small metal circle, but the more she held it, the better she could tell that it was fortified with magic, the way it seemed to pulse in her hand. There was something written on them in Athena's handwriting. Djeeta squinted down at it, the font and words unfamiliar to her, and she was absolutely sure she had never seen this anywhere else. "Uh, there's something written here but I can't tell what it is—"

"Under the shield of the goddess," Medusa answered airily. "Keep it in your pocket or something. Like… a good luck charm or whatever you skydwellers call it now."

Djeeta looked up at her and found Medusa wasn't even looking at them either, looking at her own. Hers was different from the rest of them, hers tied to a thick string like it was meant to be worn as a bracelet. The metal was also bent oddly, one side pointedly longer than the others with a dent in the middle while the top of it seemed longer and smoother—wait, it reminded Djeeta of a snake, now that she thought at it. A crudely fashioned snake, but a snake nonetheless.

"The one she made for you is cute," Lyria said, speaking aloud Djeeta's thoughts. Medusa's eyes flashed toward them before going back to her charm.

"Eh… you think so? I guess it's alright… could use more work." Even as she said that though, they could see her tail wagging back and forth, obviously more than pleased. "I mean, I'm powerful enough already! I don't really need something like this to protect me! But I guess this wouldn't hurt." Medusa laid back down on her back, holding it up in the air. "Really, though, what the heck is this? Is this what she thinks snakes look like? Hasn't she seen enough of mine?"

Medusiana's eye moved upward, her giant tongue flickering out before hissing. Medusa flipped onto her front again, glaring down at Medusiana. "Wha— _I'm_ not happy about it! If she's going to make me something, she might as well make it look better!" Medusiana hissed again, speaking words neither of them but Medusa could understand, and from what they could see, all it seemed to do was make Medusa even more incensed as she was now drumming her fingers against Medusiana's scales. It didn't seem to do much, with Medusiana looking wholly unbothered. "I'm telling you, that's not it at all!"

Vyrn shook his head, sighing. "Snake Girl really should be more honest with herself." And as if to agree with him, Medusiana's tongue flickered out in his direction.

Medusa turned her eyes toward him, growling. "Say that again if you wanna be turned to stone!"

"Yikes!" Vyrn flew behind Djeeta, who held her hands out in an attempt to calm down Medusa. She drew back, glaring at them for a second longer before sighing.

"Anyway, is that all you guys needed? Unless the monsters are waking up soon, I wanna get some more resting in." Her gaze swept over all of them, expression serious but full of the worry she always tried to hide. "Which you guys should be doing too! You're not primal beasts like the rest of us! Geez, skydwellers never know the limits of their own bodies."

"We'll do that, thanks for worrying about us," Djeeta said with a grin, which only grew wider when Medusa began to sputter.

"W-who said I was worried?! No one said anything about that! You just need to remember how fragile you all are! Not like I was worried!"

"Yeah, yeah," Vyrn said, his own grin on his face, "we heard you the first time."

Medusa hissed at them but Djeeta turned away both Lyria and Vyrn, especially before Vyrn could make another comment and get the both of them going again. "We'll get you when we're ready to go!" she called over her shoulder.

There was another reason Djeeta wanted them to leave, though, and she knew that as soon as they were gone, or as soon as Medusa thought they were far enough away…

Djeeta turned her head to look behind her, Lyria and Vyrn doing the same. They watched as Medusa hopped off Medusiana, holding up the bracelet for Medusiana to see and letting the giant serpent flick her tongue against it. Medusa reached out to pet Medusiana's snout before hopping back on and laying down across Medusiana's head again. As she had done when they first saw her, she held out her arm up toward the sky, but it was to look at the bracelet dangling off her arm now, metal flashing in the sun. The pleased smile on her face was hard to hide, especially with her tail wagging back and forth.

It was Lyria, giggling to herself, who spoke their thoughts for all of them, "Cute."


End file.
